Building a Ballista
Building a Ballista Talk to Maitha * Maitha: "Excellent! This was a crucial victory. This brings us a bright ember of hope, something we haven't had for a long time. There is still much to do. Can you run an errand for me?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "Return to the town and tell Yolern of our success. We will dig our heels in on the beach facing the enemy camp and prepare our next move. I need him to send everything we can spare, find me after you talk to Yolern." or * You: "No" * Maitha: "I need this done. Please tell me when you are ready." Talk to Yolern Once you finish talking to Maitha you will want to head straight back to the Eldurii Village and find Yolern.To find Yolern enter the Eldurii Village and proceed straight down the path. Yolern is found just past where Maitha and Darzon were, he is on the right. Speak with Yolern. * Yolern: "You are alive? Where is Maitha? * You: "Vilands" * Yolern: "You have done it! She is tough as iron. I knew you would do it. I'll send who I can, but we don't have much to spare. Tell her I'll do what it takes." Return to Maitha After talking to Yolern you will want to head back to the Vilands and speak with Maitha. * Maitha: "Our position here is fortifiesd thanks to the men Yolern sent. We are in a constant battle here. We can hold for now but we won't last forever. The Valaran need to be driven from the island. Their camp is strong, but I have an idea on how we ccan break it down." * You: "Idea" * Maitha: "A long time ago, we were working on a concept for a ballista to defend our harbor from incoming enemy ships. Delrich in town was in charge of it. It turned out it would have been more trouble than it was worth at the time but things have grown more desperate. Tel him we need a ballista, and get him everything he needs. He should be in the inn." Talk to Delrich Once you have finished conversing with Maitha you will want to head back to the Eldurii Village. To find Delrich you must enter the Inn he is warming near the fire. * Delrich: "What do you want? * You: "Ballista" * Delrich: "Maitha is insane. She really expects that we can just pull together a ballista on the beaches of the Vilands and use it to drive those wretched mongrols off our shores? Doesn't she realize that I would need resources? A LOT of resources?" * You: "Resources" * Delrich: "Oh no, don't tell me... You are going to start running around this island gathering things for me?" * You: "Yes" * Delrich: "Arrgh! You insufferable people. I can't believe you're serious about all of this. FINE. I'll get Maitha's soldiers to chop down all the wood I will need but I'm going to need other parts. Things that you'll have to track down. First I need a lot of rope. Strong rope too. The kind you find on boats to hold huge anchors. Meet me down in the Vilands when you get some sturdy rope." Return to the Vilands After finishing your conversation with Delrich in the Inn, you will want to head back to the Vilands. Speak both to Maitha for her advice and Delrich for his motivational words. Maitha: "I hear Delrich has you gathering what he needs for our ballista. The only place with rope strong enough for ballista would be on the Valaran boats. Be careful if you go over there. Try to avoid being seen." Delrich: "I don't see any rope. Why are you talking to me? I don't have any in my pockets that I forgot about. Get going." '' '''Stealing the Rope' To find the rope you must take Maitha's advice to go to the docks where the Valaran boats are anchored. There are two ways to get to the rope either fighting your way through the continual respawning Valaran Soldier mobs or taking Maitha's advice to stay unnoticed. To stay unnoticed you'll have to swim from the beach on Maitha's side straight to the docks. The rope is found on the first dock you encounter, be wary there is one Valaran Solider you will have to kill in order to reach the rope. Talk to Maitha and Delrich Once you obtain the rope head back to Maitha. Speak with her than Delrich multiple times to hand over the rope and get advice for finding the hooks. Maitha: "That rope you have should work. Show it to Delrich." Delrich: "Do you have the rope?" You: "Yes" Delrich: "It looks like that will do. Now I need some metal hooks. They have be strong too, not like fishing hooks. Hooks big enough to hoist a load of ore." '' '''Maitha': "Delrich wants a metal hook? The only place I've seen those are in the mining equipment they used to use in the quarry." Delrich: "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you haven't got any metal hooks." To the Quarry ''' After talking to Maitha take her advice and go to the quarry to find the hooks Delrich need. The Quarry is located near the stone bridge along the main path. If travelling from the Eldurii Village it will be on the left side. If travelling from the Vilands it is on the right side. In the Quarry there are two Animated Golems, but you only have to really worry about one. You can either kill it or simply run and grab the hooks. '''Return To Delrich and Maitha Once you have obtained the hooks return to the Vilands to talk to Maitha and Delrich. Maitha: "Those hooks look strong. Give them to Delrich." Delrich: "Do you have the hooks I need?" You: "Yes" Delrich: ''"Well that's it then. Tell Maitha her contraption is almost ready. I don't expect she'll find a way to thank me enough for this any time soon." '' After finishing your conversation with Delrich, speak with Maitha to begin the quest Knock Knock. Category:Main Quests